Ashfur's Demise
by Ashbrie13
Summary: Autumnkit wakes up one morning to find her father being murdered by the Clan leader. One-shot. Rated K plus to be safe. OC story.


**Note: Autumnkit is the younger version of one of my Warriors OC's. Ashfur is her father; not the same Ashfur as in the book. Deal with it. Oh and I wrote this like a year ago, so it fully sucks. I recently went over it and edited it a bit, but it's still pretty awful. Don't be mean when reviewing plz. **

**I do not own the Warriors series, although I wish I did. XP**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I woke up to the soothing sound of birds chirping. My Clan was already up. I had slept in, but it was natural, for I was still a four month old kit. I heard a distant yowling in the clearing by the canyon. Intrigued, I crept outside, and padded towards the sound silently.

It was my father and Amberstar, our leader. I slipped into the bushes, stealthily inching closer. The yowling grew louder.

"You traitor!" my father growled.

Amberstar spoke, his voice, low and cruel, "Ashfur. Listen to me. If you tell another cat, you and your family will suffer the consequences!"

Ashfur's noble voice rang through the canyon, strong and clear.

"You are a cold-hearted murderer, Amber. Birchpaw's death was no accident. You killed her, just like you killed Silverstar six moons ago! You're the traitor!" His voice was filled with disgust.

My eyes grew wide as their argument grew worse and worse, and I'll never forget what happened next.

Amberstar pushed my father off the cliff.

My mother; a beautiful she-cat named Shinypelt with a silver pelt and sparkling blue eyes, padded in on that exact moment, to see her mate falling, falling; all the while yowling the same phrase over and over again,

"You'll never get away with this, Amberstar!"

Then all was silent. Not a bird sang. My mother stared in disbelief, her left eye twitching, anger pulsing through her body,

"You...you killed him."

Then she flew into a rage, screeching at him,

"Ashfur was right the whole time! I always believed it wasn't true. But Ashfur was right! You are a worthless, cold-hearted, murderous cat! And you shall pay!"

Shinypelt unsheathed her claws and threw herself at him. All I could do was watch; I was too scared, not to mention shocked, to move. Amberstar whirled around, and slashed at her belly. She dodged his attack and attempted to blind him, slicing at his eyes. He fell backwards, and for one moment, I thought she could kill him. Then Amber leaped up, ripped at her belly; blood staining his claws. My mother fell to the ground, bleeding heavily, whimpering in agony.

He scanned the surrounding. I tried to be as quiet as I could, inching deeper into the bush where I thought he couldn't see me. But he saw me. His amber eyes locked with mine, and I froze. He had found me. I couldn't move; terror had taken control of me. He approached me, unsheathing his claws, but my mother distracted him, and in that moment, I dashed out of the bushes and ran.

All I could do was run.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****-.-.-**

I was starving. I could barely see, for tears shadowed my sight. I had been running for days.  
I missed my mother, my father, and my littermates, Sunsetkit and Blazekit. My head started to spin, my sight became blurry.

My lasts thoughts were "Oh StarClan, help me!"

Then everything went pitch black as I spiraled into nothingness.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****-.-.-**

I opened my eyes. A snow-white cat stood above me. Everything was so blurry.

"Where am I?" I mewed softly.  
The white cat looked at me, startled. "You're in StormClan now. What's your name?"  
I whispered, "My name is Autumnkit. Who are you? And where's Sunsetkit and Blazekit?"

Then everything came rushing back to me. How Amber killed my father.  
How he left my mother lying there, in a pool of scarlet blood.  
The last thing I heard before everything faded to black was "I'm Willowshine..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****-.-.-**

I was back in the clearing, invisible. My mother stood up, staggering.

Amber just stood there, oblivious to the fact that my mother was creeping up behind him, her claws unsheathed and her fur on end.

She hissed, "You will _never_ have Autumnkit!" I could see the rage in her pale green eyes.

She closed her eyes for a last moment, and pushed Amber with all her remaining strength. Amber tried to fight back, but it was too late. He was already hurtling down the canyon. My mother crumpled to the ground, whimpering in agony.

"I'll be back! I still have 8 lives!" yowled Amberstar. Then all fell silent.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****-.-.-**

I woke up, shaking, my fur sweaty and my heart pounding. I was back in StormClan's medicine den. **  
**


End file.
